


Potion Blunders

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Series: The adventures of Alexiel, Saya and Luciella [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M for future chapters, More shenanigans in the future, awkward dorks being awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: Alexiel should have known by now not to trust Ezarel when he's grinning. After a blunder with a new potion leaves Alexiel with some furry new additions to her anatomy, she has to deal with waiting for the potion to wear off along with how her new look is affecting her relationship with the head of the Obsidian Guard.





	1. This wasn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this was because I feel like there's not enough fanfic for Eldarya and now it is going to turn into a little series thanks to some of my friends.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it!!

Alexiel should have known by now not to trust Ezarel when he's grinning, especially since he was still grinning as she looked at the empty vial in her hand warily. As curious as she was about finding out what kind of hybrid she was, she wasn’t too keen on the taste of that potion.

“Ez are you sure this will help?” She feeling any different. Of course it took that last mixture a few moments to determine if she had faery blood so maybe it's similar? Ezarel frowned as he looked at his notes, she can’t tell if that’s better or worse than him smiling.

“Well it should be instantaneous but like everything associated with you, it’s a little slow,” there was that grin again. One of these days she was going to knock that grin off his face. “Come back tomorrow and we’ll see if anything has changed.” 

She sighed and left the alchemy room to return to her bedroom. It felt like a headache was starting to form and she hoped that wasn’t part of the potion. In her room she was greeted by her Pimpel Luna cuddling up against her as soon as she sat down. Her companion had to be the best thing about her time here. Lexi had taken extra care to raise her and was proud when she recently evolved. 

“Hey girl sorry I’m late, Ezarel wanted to try something as soon as I got back.” She explained as she changed into her sleeping clothes. She added some more food to Luna’s stock before climbing into bed. She had difficulty falling asleep due to her headache but eventually fell asleep after Luna climbed into her bed and curled up next to her. The next morning Lexi woke up to no headache thankfully and climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. She froze when she passed her mirror and couldn’t stop a a surprised scream from escaping.

On top of her head, blending into her silver-blue hair was a pair of fox ears. As she turned to the side she could see a matching fluffy fox tail had formed starting at the base of her spine and reached down to her ankles. Was this part of that potion? Ezarel didn’t say anything about this happening. She jumped in surprise when her door suddenly burst open and Valkyon entered.

“Alexiel, are you alright?” He was talking to Nevra and Ezarel when they heard her scream. He and Nevra ran to her room while Ezarel went to get Miiko. He was the first to reach her room and paused when he entered and saw the state she was in. Lexi’s back was facing him and she was looking over her shoulder at him in shock. Nevra had finally caught up and pushed past Valkyon to see what’s going on. 

“Wow liking the new look Lexi,” he grinned, surprisingly walking over to her bed and tossing her blanket over to let her cover up. Miiko and Ezarel finally arrived with Yhkar on their heels. When Miiko saw her state of undress she shooed the men out while Yhkar checked on Lexi.

“What happened? Ezarel said you screamed. How did you get these ears?” Yhkar asked so many questions Lexi couldn’t keep up. Thankfully Miiko stepped in.

“How about you let Alexiel get dressed first and then we can figure out what happened.” Lexi was grateful the Kitsune was the level headed one right now since even she was too shocked to think straight. After struggling with trying to put on pants that didn’t cover her tail, Lexi settled with wearing a skirt and finished getting dressed. While she dressed Miiko and the guys left to wait for her in the crystal room. Lexi soon entered with Yhkar and leaned against the railing.

“Alright, Ezarel do you want to explain what happened to Alexiel?” It didn’t take a genius to know Ezarel had something to do with it. Ezarel had his journal with him and was looking over his notes.

“I was trying to create a potion that would help reveal what type of faery Lexi is but it looks like I just made a kitsune potion instead. I must have added too much hair of fox.” He was too busy looking at his notes to see Miiko’s face shift from shocked to unamused. 

“We’ll discuss later how you got fox hairs. For now, do you know how long this will last?” While they continued to discuss the situation, Lexi was lost in thought wonder why this had to happen to her. She jumped slightly when Valkyon moved to stand next to her and looked down at her concerned.

“Are you alright?” He asked her. She had been oddly quiet this whole time and it had begun to worry him. She could feel her face heat up as she remembered he saw him only in her underwear. First he almost saw her naked after the mermaid incident, now he saw her in her underwear. She has not been making a great impression with him.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, just feels weird having these” she gestured to the ears on her head that twitched slightly at every noise. He smiled lightly at her, reaching out and gently patting her head. His fingers lightly brushed against her ears, making her gasp softly at the electric jolt that ran up her spine when his finger touched her ears.

“Well, you look cute with them if it means anything.” Lexi was definitely blushing now. Valkyon just called her cute and touched her ears. She could already hear Karenn giggling when she hears about this. 

“Ahem”

Valkyon and Lexi snapped back to attention and saw everyone was looking at them.

“Well if you two are done, Ezarel said it should be a few days to a week before the potion wears off. In the meantime, Alexiel you’ll have missions only inside HQ until the potion wears off.” Miiko then dismissed them, letting Lexi return to her room to spend some time with Luna. When she returned Luna was nowhere to be seen. She looked everywhere in her room for Luna but she must have got spooked when Valkyon opened her door suddenly.

Alexiel wandered around HQ looking for her lost Pimpel. She had spent most of the afternoon looking for Luna. She was starting to get worried, what if something happened to her? Kero said companions can take care of themselves but that didn’t stop her from worrying about her getting hurt. She was so caught up in her thought she didn’t watch where she was going and walked right into someone.

“Oh god I’m so sorry,” she quickly apologized as she looked up at the person she ran into. Luck was not really on of her side since she ended up running into Valkyon.

“It’s alright, what are you doing out here?” She was close to the gate so of course it probably looked like she was trying to leave HQ. 

“Luna is missing. I’ve checked everywhere for her but I think she’s hiding after getting scared when you burst in this morning,” she bit her lip nervously. Her ears drooped low as she worried about her missing companion. Her explanation surprised him. From the times he has run into Luna she didn't seem at all timid around him. He remembered once she even hopped up into his lap and napped on him with Floppy when he was taking a break from training.

“Would you like some help looking? I'm looking for Floppy as well.” He was starting to think he should put a bell on his Musarose. It would make finding her much easier.

“She's gone missing again? Maybe they're hiding out together somewhere,” she suggested after remembering Floppy once followed her and Luna around when they went to get lunch. It was also the first time she learned Floppy was Valkyon's companion. She still remembered how her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her when she showed him Floppy was with her. 

“They could be. Is there anywhere you haven’t checked?” He asked her as he mentally checked off every place he has been. He mostly focused outside HQ since Floppy was supposed to be back from exploring earlier. Lexi thought about the places she has checked as well. She checked most of the building, the marketplace, the gardens; her ears perked up when she had an idea

“The cherry tree! Luna usually likes to nap there!” Lexi couldn’t see it but her ears and tail twitched excitedly as she spoke. Valkyon found it very cute and had to stop himself from reaching out and scratching her ears. He noticed how she stiffened up when he pat her head earlier and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her soft hand take his and pull him along.

“Come on! If we hurry they might still be there.” Her tail swayed side to side as she walked and Valkyon found himself staring at her tail and ears again. He couldn't understand why; he never was fascinated with Miiko's tail and ears but Alexiel's were different somehow. Maybe it was because they were on her. He had found himself staring at her more since she hugged him after he returned from his mission. He'll have to talk with Ezarel and Nevra about this. When they reached the cherry tree Lexi reluctantly let go of his hand and began searching around the tree for their companions. Valkyon looked around the nearby bushes for a couple minutes until Lexi called him back to the tree.

Her ears perked up when she heard a low chuckle from under her. She risked a peek down to see him leaning against the tree with a smile on his face and looking down. At least he listened to her. After a few minutes of climbing around the branches for any sign of Luna or Floppy Lexi climbed back down to the lowest branch and froze when she realized she had a new problem.

“Uh Valkyon...how should I get down?” Valkyon looked up, making Lexi squeak and try to hide her underwear from his sight by pulling her skirt down lower. From that height she might hurt herself if she jumped down by herself. 

“If you jump down I can catch you.” She froze at his words. Jump down? Was he serious? 

“You gotta be kidding me!” There it was again, that low chuckle from him again. She glared down at him as he continued to chuckle at her reaction.

“If it’s about your underwear I already saw them this morning.” He couldn’t help but grin as he could see her face slowly begin to turn as red as Floppy’s rose. 

“Of all times you have to make a joke,” she grumbled, clinging to the trunk of the tree as he waited for her to make a decision. After mentally arguing with herself she finally decided to go with his plan. Her ears were flat against her head as she looked down at him nervously.

“You promise you’ll catch me?” Valkyon was surprised at how timid she sounded. He never heard her so nervous. He could feel something tug at his heart that made him want to make sure she never sounded like that again.

“I promise, nothing is going to happen to you.” Her eyes widened at the serious tone of his voice. Where did this come from? She felt like he wasn’t just talking about right now. With a final sigh she let go of the trunk, closed her eyes and jumped.

She felt her stomach drop to her feet as she fell. It felt longer than a second when she felt herself impact with a solid form. She slowly opened her eyes to be face to face with Valkyon’s golden ones. When he caught her his one arm wrapped around her waist while the other caught her legs, leaving her at his eye level in his arms. 

“Th-thanks,” she stuttered, as she tried to avoid his gaze. Being this close to them made her realize it wasn’t just the ears and tail she gained from the potion; she also gained a heightened sense of smell.

She could smell the scent of metal on him and Ash from working in the forge along with a strong smell she guessed was the polish used to clean the weapons. But under that she could smell something else. She couldn't put a name to it, a musky smell that was unique just to him. It made her want to bury her face in his neck and just inhale his scent. She let out a small whine when she felt another jolt shoot up her spine. In trying to hold her steady, Valkyon hand had brushed against the base of her tail. Not caring how she looked anymore she leaned her head down and nuzzled against his neck. She could hear his pulse quicken at her actions but instead of saying anything he let his hand brush over her tail again, making her let out another whine.

“Are we interrupting something?”

Lexi's head shot up from Valkyon's shoulder and she could feel his grip on her tighten as they looked over at Nevra and Ezarel. Both had grins on their faces as they held their missing companions. Lexi squirmed out of Valkyon's arms and landed on her feet, running over to Luna and taking her from Nevra. 

“Thank you so much for finding her,” she said before running of, her face burning hotly at being caught in such a compromising position with Valkyon. Meanwhile, Valkyon watched her figure retreat as so many thoughts ran through his head. Why did she bury her face in his neck? Why did he enjoy it so much? And more importantly. Why did he want to hear her whine like that again?

Ezarel chuckled as he walked over to Valkyon and let Floppy climb onto her owner's shoulder before patting his back with a laugh. “Looks like you've got some stories to tell us today.”


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexiel was still embarrassed by what happened between her and Valkyon. With a little help by a flirty vampire, will she be able to find out how Valkyon feels about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my two friends that have been very supportive of this fic! Without them I probably wouldn't have made this! (or have these two hilarious ocs of theirs to write about)

Alexiel hadn’t left her room since her moment with Valkyon. It actually took Luna tugging her shirt and nibbling her ears to get her out of bed and out of her room for dinner. She made her way down to the dining hall and to her usual table where Karenn sat along with Alexiel’s best friend Saya as soon as they saw Alexiel’s new look the gruel fell off of Saya’s spoon and Karenn almost spat out her drink. 

“Alexiel...did you know you look like, uhh…” Saya tried to find the right words to say but was interrupted by Karenn. 

“You look like Miiko’s long lost cousin, what happened to you?!” Alexiel sighed and sat down with them and began to explain everything, starting with Ezarel making a potion that would help find out what kind of hybrid she was. 

“Well that explains the burnt clothes I saw Ez with this morning,” Karenn said with a laugh. “He probably snuck into Miiko's room to get kitsune hair for his potion.” Alexiel almost wished she saw that herself. He'll probably never live that down. She then continued her story, explaining she spent most of the day looking for Luna until Valkyon found her and they both started looking together. She paused when she reached the part when Valkyon caught her after jumping out of the cherry blossom tree. Karenn noticed her hesitation and gave her an encouraging nudge in the side. 

“Hey come on, I can tell there's more to it than just that.” And she was right so Alexiel continued her story, explaining about Valkyon's scent, how he touched her tail and when they were interrupted. By the end of her story Karenn was wide eyed and Saya was red as a tomato.

“Wow, you two got it bad for each other,” Karenn said, taking another sip of her drink. Of course that was obvious to her, she's known Alexiel has had a crush on Valkyon for a while now. Valkyon on the other hand was surprising. She wasn't completely sure if the silent obsidian guard leader reciprocated her fellow shadow guard member’s feelings but judging by his reaction to Alexiel's behavior; there's definitely something there. 

It was right after that comment that Valkyon entered the dining hall along with Nevra and Ezarel. When Alexiel noticed Valkyon she buried her head in her arms in embarrassment. How was she supposed to face him after what she did? 

What Alexiel didn't know was Valkyon was having the same thing happen to him at his table. Nevra forced him to tell them everything after he started looking for Floppy with her. 

“And after I caught her she thanked me but then her head was on my shoulder and she whined after I accidentally touched her tail.” Valkyon explained to his friends as he drank his beer. Even hours after it happened his neck still tingled where he felt her breath whenever he thought about her. Nevra was grinning slyly while Ezarel had a know-it-all smirk on his face.

“Well I think it’s fairly obvious, she wants you just as much as you want her,” Nevra snickered at the surprised look on Valkyon’s face. “Did you really think we couldn’t tell? You almost always end up staring at Alexiel whenever she’s in the room.” Valkyon had to admit, he has found his gaze drifting towards Alexiel whenever she is in the room. At first it was because he was curious about her since she was a Faelian like him but now…

Ezarel continued to talk to Valkyon while Nevra stood up and made his way across the hall to the girls’ table. Hearing Valkyon’s story gave him an idea. Coming up behind Saya and Alexiel, he placed a hand on both their heads, making sure to touch their ears. The result was almost instantaneous. Saya froze halfway through her meal and Alexiel had let out a muffled squeak at the touch.

“Well hello ladies, where’s the last member of your little group?” Saya squirmed under his touch while Alexiel tried to slap away his hand. 

“Luciella is giving her mission report to Yhkar, she should be here soon.” Alexiel ducked her head when Nevra tried to touch her ears again. Unfortunately she wasn’t quick enough and he began to scratch behind her ear. She couldn’t stop a content whine from escaping her lips. She didn’t seem to have the same electric jolt when Valkyon touched her but there was still a small pleasant jolt as Nevra continued to play with her ears.

Suddenly Nevra’s assault on their ears was interrupted when Alexiel’s friend Luciella yanked his arms away from their ears and twisted them behind his back.

“Ooh Luciella I didn’t think you liked me that way.” Nevra teased, giving Saya a chance to move to sit next to Karenn who was laughing at the scene in front of her.

“Why does it seem like I can only find you when you’re harassing women?” Luciella sighed and let him go so she could sit down in Saya’s previous seat before turning her attention to Alexiel. “So, what happened to you? I’m gone for two days and come back to you turned into a fox.”

Unlike Saya, Luciella was half human like Alexiel. Luciella had stumbled into Eldarya months before her and made herself home in the Light guard on Leiftan’s recommendation. While both Luciella and Saya were members of the Light Guard; they were like day and night. Saya was a timid brownie with cat-like features; Alexiel liked to say with her brown hair and eyes, she could pass for a human if they hid her ears and tail. Luciella on the other hand was more blunt and outspoken. Leiftan said she might be half Lorialet because he sensed something special about her. Though she was in the Light Guard, she’d fit right in with the Obsidian Guard with her strength and habit of getting into fights. She's sometimes mistaken for a vampire for her black hair and red eyes. Funny enough, she has said her eyes weren't red until she came to Eldarya. 

“Ez had the bright idea to try and make a potion to determine what kind of faery I am and made a kitsune potion instead,” Alexiel explained with a sigh, she was getting real tired of having to explain what happened to her over and over. She felt like she was being watched and twisted in her seat to see Valkyon and Ezarel were staring at her from their table. Her ears flattened and she stood up from her seat, startling Nevra who was trying to sneak up behind her and mess with her ears again.

“I’m going to take a walk, I’m not really that hungry anymore.” As she left the dining hall the girls noticed Valkyon had followed her out after taking a trip to the kitchen. Luciella was about to get up to follow him but was stopped by Karenn and Nevra. 

“What do you think you’re doing? I know you want to play hero but you’re going to embarrass her more than anything,” Karenn scolded while Nevra returned to his table to talk to Ezarel after pushing Luciella back into her seat.

“She’s right, what if Valkyon is trying to apologize or something and you come in?” Saya added, her voice wavering. She was quite skittish around most people but Luciella made her more timid than usual due to her intimidating looks. It was only because of Karenn and Alexiel that they even became friends. Luciella looked over at Saya, making her squeak and hide behind Karenn.

“And what if he tries something again? How is she supposed to protect herself?” Karenn looked at her with a look that screamed ‘are you serious?’.

“Luci… one, Valkyon is the last person to take advantage of a woman. Two, did you forget Alexiel has a crush on him? Maybe this will help her finally confess.” She had been trying to help Luciella figure out how to confess to Valkyon for weeks along with Saya. Luciella stared at both of them with a confused look on her face.

“She has a crush on him? No one told me that.” Even Saya couldn’t help but facepalm at Luciella’s cluelessness. 

“Did you zone out because we were talking about guys again? We had an hour long conversation about it in my room!” Karenn had decided to host a little get together for their group of friends including Saya, Luciella, Alexiel and Alajea after Alexiel had returned from a two week long mission. At one point they got into a conversation about boys and Alexiel confessed to having a crush on the Obsidian Guard leader. The girls were also surprised to hear Saya had a crush herself.

“Speaking of boys, oh Saya~” Saya did not like the tone of her voice. She’s starting to think it would be safer next to Luciella. “If I remember right, you have a crush on my brother right?”

This caught Luciella’s attention and looked over at the usually timid brownie who looked like she wished she could disappear. “You like the sexual predator? And here I thought you’d be interested in someone like Kero.”

“H-he isn’t that bad...i-it’s just how he acts,” Saya meekly defended Nevra. Of course that wasn’t the only reason. She liked how confident he was around everyone. Even she had to admit after he found out how popular vampires were on earth his extra cocky attitude got old but it didn’t stop her from liking him.

Plus he was attractive, even though Alexiel and Luciella say otherwise.

Karenn grinned at her friend coming to her brother’s defense. What the girls didn’t know was Nevra had been wondering if Saya liked him as well. She guessed her brother actually had an interest in her since she was never asked by Nevra to find out if a girl likes him. Because of this, she was determined to get Saya and Nevra together.

Plus it might help the rumor mill stop being filled with rumors about who her brother is banging.

Even though that one rumor that Nevra and Luciella were having intense hate sex was pretty funny.

While Karenn discusses her plans to help Saya get with Nevra and drags Luciella into the planning, let’s see what’s happening with Alexiel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexiel after leaving the dining hall went to her room to change out of her guard uniform and into a simple sundress. She’d have to ask Miiko where she can find someone to modify some of her pants to have a hole for her tail. She decided to take a walk over to the gardens and think for a bit about what happened to her and Valkyon. Once she got to the garden she took a seat near the edge of the pond and dipped her feet into the water. The water felt nice and cool which felt nice since even though it was evening it still felt humid. 

She stared at her reflection as she remembered how Valkyon reacted to her actions. She remembered how she could hear his pulse quicken when her head rested on his shoulder. The more she thought about it the more she wondered how fast his pulse would have quickened if she had kissed his neck, or ran her tongue over it…

“Alexiel.”

Alexiel was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Valkyon’s voice behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw him standing a few feet behind her with a container in his hand.

“I saw you leave without eating, I thought I’d bring you something in case you were hungry.” Valkyon explained, even he thought that sounded lame but it was Ezarel’s suggestion to explain why he followed her. Alexiel could smell the food from her spot and her stomach rumbled. Her ears lowered and she blushed when she heard her stomach growl. 

“Thanks, I could use a bit to eat.” She patted the empty patch of grass next to her, inviting him to sit with her. Valkyon walked over to her and sat down, passing her the container. Once she took off the lid she could see it was a simple stew with a roll to dip into the broth. Happily she began to eat the stew as Valkyon watched her with a small smile on his face. Like the last time she was excited her tail had begun to wag and her ears were twitching occasionally. Remembering what Nevra did earlier make Valkyon frown.

“Are you alright? I saw Nevra touching your ears earlier.” He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t like Nevra touching her ears. Maybe it was selfish but seeing the pleased look on her face when he touched her made him jealous. He could still hear the pleased whine she made when he touched her and he wanted to be the only one to hear her whine like that.

“-kyon?”

Valkyon was pulled out of his thoughts by Alexiel calling his name. She noticed him zoning out and became worried when she noticed his hand was curled into a fist. She placed her hand on top of his and called out his name which seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. What she wasn’t expecting was the intense look in his eyes as he stared at her. She could a feel a heat pooling in her belly as he stared into her eyes and she couldn’t help but bite her lip nervously. 

“Next time Nevra touches you like that let me know. I don’t want anyone touching you like that.” He didn’t care if he sounded selfish. He had let the other guys take her away from him whenever they had free time to talk too many times. For once, he wanted to have her all to himself.

Alexiel visibly shivered at his request. Had seeing Nevra touching her ears make him jealous? She didn’t think Valkyon cared so much. She was silent for a moment, continuing to nervously chew her lip before replying. 

“Does that mean you’re the only one allowed to touch me?” Valkyon surprised her by reaching his hand out and running his fingers through her hair. His hand moved from the back of her head to the base of her ears and began to lightly scratch. Alexiel let out a small whine and closed her eyes as his ministrations sent sparks through her body. His other hand moved to her waist and pulled her onto his lap and trace the curve of her hip as he moved his hand to the base of her tail. She let out a moan as his hand slipped under her dress and gently ran up and down her spine. 

Alexiel was becoming a trembling mess in his lap at his touch. Between the sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine and the scent of Valkyon clouding her senses, all she could focus on was him. As she continued to turn into putty at his touch she decided to test out her own thoughts from earlier and pressed a kiss to his neck. Like she thought his pulse began to quicken and she heard a sharp inhale from him. She began to pepper his neck with kisses and the occasional shy lick until she felt his hand on her back press her closer to him and she could feel how hard she had made him through his pants.  
“Lexi! I need your help! Karenn is- OH MY GOD!” 

Alexiel and Valkyon were jolted back to reality when they heard the timid but loud scream behind them. From her position on Valkyon’s lap she could see Saya had found them, she must have saw her distinctive blue-white hair and nothing else until she had gotten closer.

“U-Uh, I-I’m so sorry! I-I’ll go!” Saya squeaked out and quickly ran off before she could embarrass herself further. Alexiel could only watch her run off as she tried to calm her racing heart. She looked at Valkyon who didn’t even try to look back to see who it was. It seemed like they were both embarrassed about being caught in a compromising position twice in one day. 

Once both of them calmed down enough Alexiel moved off Valkyon’s lap and let him stand up. He helped her up and she smiled shyly at him before standing on her tiptoes and tugging on his shirt so he would bend down and let her press a kiss to his cheek and whisper in his ear. 

“Meet me in my room in an hour.”


End file.
